


Bits 'n' Pieces and Dribs 'n' Drabs

by MollokoPlus



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollokoPlus/pseuds/MollokoPlus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it says on the wrapper: the start of a collection of bits and pieces I keep hoping will grow into something larger. Instigated by RebelliousRose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bits 'n' Pieces and Dribs 'n' Drabs

It was probably her least favorite of all the things Waverly asked of her, but someone had to go over the team’s reports before Waverly accepted them. 

She would learn other terms, in later years, things like “anal retentive” and “obsessive-compulsive,” but for now “perfectionist” and “impeccable” would work well. Solo’s handwriting—rapid, sloppy printing, really—wasn’t easy to read, but his signature was elegant, even artsy, reminding her in some ways of formal Spanish signatures, those ruffles and flourishes and curlicues meant to thwart forgeries. Waverly’s hand, most often seen in his commentary on their written reports, was a spiky scrawl, looking as if he’d been in a hurry, or if his hand couldn’t quite keep up with his brain, and with a definite backward slant.

But Illya’s was a model of clarity and precision, a draftsman’s hand, both his native Cyrillic and his learned Latin, with the Latin letters retaining an unmistakable Cyrillic character in their formation, an accent even on paper. His hand was as sharply delineated as the part in his hair, as tidy as his personal habits, as formal and stiff as his posture so often was.


End file.
